Pre cum
by Horaizon
Summary: Una muy embriagadora experiencia en la flor de juventud.


Me ahorrare los saludos. Directo al grano, he aqui el ultimo fic de Devil May Cry que escribire, bueno, aun me falta subir otro que elimine porque luego de leerlo bien me parecio insuficiente, pronto lo editare y resubire aca. Pero en realidad este es el ultimo. Tarde un buen rato en subirlo por culpa de mi flojera, pues hace mas de un mes lo habia escrito y nada de subirlo. En opinión personal, me encanta, simplemente me encanta, espero que a ustedes tambien. Este fic originalmente lo escribi para mi, personificando mis sentimientos como fangirl en Miku y manifestandolos en mi maravilloso OTP de por vida, Dante y Nero.

Miku Hatsune c CRYPTON Future Media

Devil May Cry c Capcom

**Pre-cum.**

Este es el relato que cuenta _una muy importante experiencia en la vida del Joven Nero_. Con tan solo aclamar su nombre me atrevo a decir que son conocidas todas las funciones que implica este personaje y todos papeles que desenvuelven su historia como individuo. Teniendo esto en claro continuaremos con el encantador relato.

El amplio espacio de dos semanas fue insaciable para apartarse de sus audífonos. Sus orejas estaban tan acostumbradas al repitente tintineo que ignoraban rotundamente el dolor ocasionado por la presión en la carne. Pero, siendo obvio, el chico tenía sus razones de no distanciarse de su música incluso en presencia de misiones donde cierta figura era obligatoria. Una discusión que Dante no dedicó interés, se llevó a cabo hacia una quincena. La cólera en el peli plateado había aumentado paulatinamente siempre que se veía ante la austeridad de su humor malvado y egocéntrico, para nada gracioso.

Dante siendo tan propio y apegado a su simpática y atractiva personalidad le daba de menos la apatía del chico hacia él y lo trataba como si aquel día nunca se marcó en la historia, un suceso tan ridículo que no merecía la pena de alterar sus tratos tan característicos de su persona pero especialmente dedicados al chico, a él y solo a él.

Cuando graciosamente, Dante se paseaba por los alrededores del chico llamando su atención, provocando arrebatos y varios _lárgate_, Dante respondía con un "No te pongas necio, cariñito" o "amor" o "dulzura", todos los elogios posibles que cumplan con el placer de apreciar las mejillas rojas de Nero.

Pero correctamente, este no es el centro del relato, lo es Merced Miku. Una joven humana que tras una misión de sacar la basura se apegó frondosamente a Dante, por su estilo tan elegante y elocuente, a Nero por su adorable cólera, a Trish por ser tan hermosa y un poco a Lady pues porque es amiga intima de Dante. Visitaba el Devil May Cry todos los días desde el plazo de tres semanas. Su objetivo no era acrecencia que examinar la relación Dante-Nero ya que desde el momento en que sus ojos centellaron en las divertidas conversaciones que conllevaban no pudo apartar sus pensamientos de excéntricos personajes.

Aunque su propia excentricidad muy rara vez era superada, su personalidad era callada, no le gustaba hablar mucho, se imaginaba todo para sí convirtiéndola en una persona agradable quien solo habla lo que a su criterio sea suficiente. Sus cualidades humanas revosaban peculiaridad y daban cierto aire de tranquilidad en ese espacio cargado de fatiga. Apreciaba cualquier mínima cosa que pudiera encenderle el interés y se hundía completamente en esto hasta gradualmente aburrirse.

Tomó al tierno Nero como su víctima, ya que siendo tan fácil de alterar emocionalmente y quien sabe físicamente, sus influencias malignas harían más efecto en el que en el impenetrable Dante. Ambos hombres disfrutaban de su presencia ya que una vez se sintió cómoda entre ellos, se desenganchó y empezó a sentirse libremente bienvenida tanto al lugar como a ellos, aunque eso le era de menos importancia, de todos modos acosaría visitando hasta que su plan finalizara.

La verdad es que era del tipo de persona que mantenía sus más apasionadas ambiciones y fetiches en lo recóndito de su podrida imaginación, dentro, muy dentro, aunque sin temer de tantear la luz. En silencio se imaginaba tantas cosas, impuras, entre la desequilibrada pareja que apenas podía mantener su excitación controlada ante la presencia de ambos. Pero pronto comenzó con sus ideas carnales a perseguir a Nero, frecuentemente provocando diálogos de temas sexuales corrompiendo al chico. Por las expresiones faciales que hacía era evidente que esos temas no le eran muy acostumbrados lo que la molestaba ampliamente ya que a su parecer, estos temas deberian ser tratados con desbordante libertad y seguridad. Pero que corrupto es el mundo.

- ¿Y que de la masturbación? – le lanzó la primera bomba del día, esta vez siendo tan directa como podía.

Se ruborizó como si ya esta acción no fuera tan común en el.

- Miku…

- ¿Jamás lo has hecho? – preguntó pareciendo hostigarlo con la mirada.

Nero trató de buscar una respuesta que lo avergonzara menos pero cualquier cosa que saliera de sus labios rosas podría ser utilizado en su contra, tratándose de la manipuladora Miku, si. El corto tiempo que llevaba conociéndola la había abierto un poco a la oculta personalidad de esta. Calló, siendo perseguido por Miku por los pasillos y rincones del pequeño Mall.

- ¿Entonces no?

- No. – gritó apretando el paso.

Quiso reírse pero redimió su deseo evitando estropear el momento.

- Yo que pensé que ya eras todo un hombrecito. – no podía negar que algún pequeño fragmento de la personalidad de Dante se le había pegado.

Se volteó el aludido, claramente chispeando.

- Eres una pervertida.

- No lo negare. – se cruzó de brazos, sin provocar el mínimo estimulo de refutar a algo que abundaba en certidumbre.

Nero chasqueó la lengua, buscando algo más que decir.

- Tú que me vives haciendo este tipo de preguntas… raras. ¿Tú lo has hecho? - se rozó el dedo índice con la nariz, socorriendo visualmente a todos lados.

- Claro que sí. – cuando tratas de persuadir a alguien a extremos elevados, tienes que intentar decir la verdad al menos una vez, lo que hizo en este momento.

Con la seriedad que mostró al contestar, Nero no supo que mas decir para _defenderse_ y aunque jamás se había interesado en Miku sexualmente, se imaginó aquella gustosa escena. Miku no carecía de belleza, tal vez desbordaba este adjetivo y no iría a negar que su estatura tan graciosa para la edad que posee, le asentara de maravilla.

Tragó saliva tratando de enfocarse.

Las personas a su alrededor iban y venían, entrando y saliendo de los pequeños locales que componían el lujoso Mall de la ciudad. Sin embargo, dependientemente de la pequeña ciudad y de lo poco habitada, este no era el único Mall que allí se encontraba. En apariencia a este, los demás poseían diseños y acabados similares, estilo Europeo y un poco Español antiguo. Las tiendas siempre traían la última tendencia puesto que los habitantes de allí no tendrían que viajar al exterior para llevar algo que hace dos meses estaba de moda. Por esta razón, Dante se encontraba a gusto allí, se puede decir que es una ciudad como todas las demás.

- Nero, deberías probar, no querrás ser un no-experimentado a los cuarenta. – sonrió.

- Eso no... – negó el chico rotundamente.

- Te aseguro que se siente muy tranquilizador... – hizo una pausa para causar suspenso y luego soltó en tono suave – y bien.

Y lo logró. Nero empezó a considerar severamente la ingeniosa sugerencia, incluso trató de plantear el escenario y tiempo donde se llevaría a cabo.

La conversación concluyó con un ademán de parte de Nero adicionando un "Si, ya". A continuación dieron importancia a lo que predestinaba su visita al lugar, hacer las compras. Miku se porto de maravillas el resto del paseo, formulando conversaciones menos bochornosas y varios chistes sarcásticos que solo ella y cierto grandulón comprenderían, aunque no podía evitar preguntar una que otra cosa en sentido personal al peli plateado.

No iba a mentir diciendo que no le agradaba Miku. Su personalidad resultaba atractiva y sin querer se le volvió sencillo dialogar con ella, pese a que no suele hablar mucho, con el lo hacía deliberadamente. Pero el chico no dejo de darle vueltas a cierta sugerencia en todo el trayecto de vuelta al negocio y sin procurar exagerar, el resto del día.

Con la fe de que cometió la hazaña de influenciar en la mente de Nero, repetitivamente, su labor de detective empezó. Cada paso que Nero producía seria imitado en las sombras por Miku, alerta del estado de ánimo y destino. Si se preocupan por los demás y que puedan pensar de esto, pues no se hostiguen. Dante está acostumbrado a ver a Nero discutir temas de alto nivel sexual con Miku, y Trish y Lady no pueden hacer más que reírse. Los acosos de Miku, efectivamente se volvían más espesos, pero, ¿Qué más da? Nero tendría que aprender todas estas cosas algún día.

A ojos de Dante, Miku era una buena chica y como esta no temía en explayarse en frente de él, este sabia de sus fetiches y hobbies y claramente le parecía normal. La juventud había tomado ya muchas formas, no iba a decir que tratar de convertir a todo el mundo en gay es una buena acción, pero al menos está consciente de lo que hace y no considera infeccioso a la sociedad. Está bien, no iba a negar que no se sintiera afectado por las intuiciones de Miku, puesto que comenzó a ver a Nero de forma distinta, tal vez ya hasta le gustaba el chico, quien sabe, no le molestaría ayudarla a hacer realidad una fantasía de la joven. Había escuchado plegarias y favores de ella millones de veces, cosas como: "Tócale el cabello o alguna parte del cuerpo" "Dile que luce bien hoy" "Agrega _bebe_ al final de la oración" "Lámele la oreja". Ciertamente, no importa lo que Dante haga, jamás regalaría la impresión de parecer gay o desesperado, esos simplemente eran los tratos comunes que tenia con Nero.

_Estamos hablando del gran Dante, por favor._

**xxxxxx**

- Anda, anda. Quiero que se enamore de ti.

- No soy tan cruel, chiquilla. Deja vivir al pobre Nero.

- Solo quiero que se dé cuenta de su propia sexualidad.

Imposible evitar reirse ante eso.

- Pero si lo tienes de vuelta y media.

- Dante, te adoro.

- Siento que he escuchado eso.

El método más espontáneo para pedirle otro de sus exigentes favores.

- Porque lo hago, en verdad.

- Lindura, no creo ver a Nero de esa forma. El apenas termina de desarrollarse, ¿no te da pena?

- ¡Por eso! Mientras más temprano mejor. Tiene las hormonas alborotadas.

Rio de nuevo, cambiando la página de la revista que fingía leer.

- Se que lo quieres, Dante.

Dejó la revista en la mesa, con intención de dar fin a aquella conversación. Se fijó en la mirada azul de la joven.

- Así es. Es adorable.

- ¡Lo sé! – exclamó con los brazos abiertos, emocionada.

- Pero… - se levantó de la silla, con el dedo índice arriba moviéndolo en círculos, negando. - ¿Sabes quién es Kyrie, no?

_¿Kyrie? ¿Con que se come?_

- Si… - contestó, permitiendo escapar todo el aire que contenía, de mala gana. – Esa chica ya no tiene nada que ver con Nero, al menos no románticamente.

Después de varios objetos, que es completamente innecesarios en estos instantes nombrar, la relación que ambos creyeron tener, se desplomó y permitió pasar a una estrecha hermandad, sana y humilde. Lo que cabe decir, que Nero está soltero, sin compromisos y con su corazón bastante desocupado, haciéndole un lujoso espacio a alguien que aproximaba con bombardear allí.

- Anda, solo una vez. – se tiró en su regazo, juntando ambas manos como si estuviera orando.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

- Sexo.

- Wow, que vas rápido. – replicó, colocando las manos arriba como si comunicara un _stop_.

- Te servirá para matar el tiempo.

- Ya tengo con que matar el tiempo, chiquilla. Tengo trabajo.

- Me refiero a cuando no tengas y estén _solos_ aquí.

Comenzaba a sonar tan tentador que Dante se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo y curvando los labios.

- Bueno… si lo dices así…

- ¿Verdad que si?

- Veremos que sale, chiquilla. – y salió con aquel caminar que derretía incluso a Miku. – _Veremos que sale…  
_

_- Fase A, completa._

**xxxxxx**

Dante partió en misión la noche del jueves próximo y anunció previamente que estaría ausente unos días. Nero discutió su participación en esta pero Dante amablemente le ordenó que se quedara en el local y cuidara tanto de él como de Miku. Nero accedió de mala gana, refunfuñando y desbaratando todo en cuanto se cruce ante él. Y fue entonces cuando el plan de Miku ascendió a la fase B.

Que tan suertuda podría llegar a ser cuando un seceso de esta longitud sucedía. Era incuestionable que aprovecharía esto para observar a Nero a fondo.

Inventó la excusa de que una prima la estaría visitando el fin de semana, tenía a su favor la estación en la que se encontraba, un rígido invierno, acostumbrados en esta ciudad y las vacaciones no asechaban ni de reojo el final. Estaban tan frescas como pompis de bebes.

- Lo siento, te quedaras solo estos días. – se disculpó sin siquiera molestarse en parecer resentida.

- Aja… - farfulló Nero, rodando los ojos. Por alguna razón estaba molesto.

Miku sonrió irónicamente.

- No te acuestes tarde. – y cerró el portón del local, sintiendo el viento incesante en su rostro y la nieve debajo de su calzado.

Miku no reside lejos de allí, a penas a unas tres o cuatro cuadras. Vivía con su madre, la mujer que pagó a Dante para que este llevara a cabo el sangriento y sucio trabajo. Pero este no es el tema.

Miro el reloj de su celular que marcaba las 8:12. Su hora límite era hasta las 10:20. Otorgaba en su poder dos horas para vigilar a hurtadillas las acciones del cazademonios menor. Como toda una experimentada, tenía sus escondrijos para penetrar en el lugar sin ser vista. Espero diez minutos cuando decidió entrar allí.

La puerta por donde se escabullía conducía a la escalera de la recepción, detrás de los escalones. Tal vez solo ella poseía el conocimiento de esta pequeña entrada. Se encontró con la suerte de que Nero ya estaba en el segundo piso, el cual era adaptable para ser clasificado como el hogar de Dante y recientemente el novato del negocio, Nero.

Subió sin emitir exiguo ruido. Rápidamente se propuso la tarea de escuchar detrás de la puerta de la habitación de Nero. Se escuchaba el ruido emitido por el televisor. ¿Nero viendo televisión? Ya resultaba bastante extraño. El joven no acostumbrara a tal actividad por lo que no tardaría en aburrirse y examinar algo mas con que apaciguar el desánimo. Se mantuvo alerta para cuando el ruido televisivo cesó. Se preparó físicamente para en cualquier momento salir corriendo.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Nero se encontraba meditando. Si, se dedico a esto ya que el silencio fúnebre que instantáneamente apareció, por alguna razón lo hizo mantenerse quieto, sentarse al borde de su cama y pensar. Pensar en muchas cosas que no reparaba hasta ahora.

Y en menos de lo posible, la idea se le plasmó en la mente, como una foto. Le asestó tan fuerte, que casi lo azoró.

¿Por qué consideraba la idea otra vez? ¿Ahora?

Miro a todos lados, llenando la habitación con miradas desquiciadas, como si buscara una escapatoria a aquellas suplencias. Pero comenzaba a hiperventilar. La sangre le ardía debajo de la piel, e inverosímil le recorría todas las arterias, como si lo calentara, pese al frío que asechaba allí afuera.

Se puso de pie y paseó un poco por la habitación. Observó por la ventana para contemplar unas calles desiertas, apenas visibles por la nieve que allí interrumpía.

_A la mierda._

Se abrigó con un suéter blanco y se dirigió a la cocina para tomar una soda.

No se preocupen, Miku ya previno esto y se escondió, por suerte de los Dioses inexistentes del placer autónomo, en unos de los gabinetes de la cocina.

Allí se recostó de la loseta y solo alcanzó a tomar un sorbo de la bebida. Estaba demasiado excitado como para dejar pasar aquella oportunidad que su propio cuerpo le había alojado.

Dejó la bebida en la loseta y cambió de sitio al refrigerador, para apoyar todo su cuerpo en este. Miro a los lados para terminar de comprobar su soledad. Descendió su mano hasta aquel bulto que se había creado debido al miembro erecto y acarició pocas veces, como si tratara de crear el ambiente perfecto para llevar a cabo su gestión de auto gozo.

Parecía que el hecho de que todos decidieran dejarlo solo, era obra de un plan macabro que todos habían organizado para que algo como esto sucediera pero irónicamente, Nero no le prestó atención a este hecho dispensado.

Bajo la cabeza para contemplar su propio órgano sexual, cubierto, como si fuera exótico en su propio cuerpo.

_Qué lindo. _

Se bajó los pantalones seguido de los bóxers dejando ver el personaje que más relevancia tenía en todo el relato.

¿Y por qué no describir como lucia?

La estructura era sencillamente, perfecta. De acuerdo al cuerpo del portador, poseía la longitud y tamaño agraciado. Una pieza recién hecha, joven y fresca, reluciendo ante la luz del afuera. La capa de piel era tan blanca como el tono más tierno, haciendo juego con la tez de Nero. El glande estaba dotado en rosa, en un rosa brillante como el sol, este era el toque final a su eterno encanto. Al tiempo de rebotar parecía danzar con estilo y graciosamente. Todo su contorno era tan tierno, angelical, fresco, como su propio dueño.

Lo acarició, ajeno a semejante pieza de lujo, como si aquella parte de su cuerpo fuera desconocida y así continúo arduamente. Masajeando de arriba a abajo.

La temperatura helaba el ambiente y ligeramente sentía frio, mas por tener la parte más sensible de su fuerte corporal a la intemperie, a lo que su mano inducía cobijo, calientito y placentero.

Estiró su cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos y…

- Ah, hnnng, aahhhaahhh, mmh, aaahh, mmm-mmmh, aahhhah, mm-mmmh, aahhhaaahhhhhaaa, hnhnngg, mm-mmmmhh, aaahhhaaaaaaaahhhaah, hnnng-nnn, ah-ah, mmmmh-mh, ah-ah-ah-ahaahhaa, mmmh-ha, hnnngg-nng, ah-ah-ah-ahh-ah-ah… hnnnng-nnn….

Fue inútil, por más que intentó mantenerse escondida allí, aquellos sonidos le resultaron demasiado. La corrompieron por completo. Por supuesto que se las había arreglado para observar con plenitud la escena, pues la pequeña puerta del gabinete tenía una ranura donde dirigía el panorama hacia el refrigerador, en resumen, a donde Nero se estaba masturbando.

Salió disparada de allí, con brazos abiertos, destinados a estrechar en ellos a Nero.

- ¡Mm-Miku! – exclamó totalmente confundido y alterado.

Las lágrimas de emoción brotaron de sus mejillas al comprobar la sustancia viscosa y blanca que en la mano de Nero se hallaba. Lo abrazo.

- Eso ha sido maravilloso.

- ¡Pero qué…!

- Ssssh – susurró. – No arruines el momento.

Nero se levantó de golpe, con el corazón al tope, intentando arreglarse la vestimenta pero Miku se opuso.

- ¡No! – se llevó a cabo una pelea de manos entre ellos. – Quiero verlo más.

Nero se sonrojó tanto como pudo pero no se detuvo en el intento de subir sus ropas.

- Déjame… vestirme…!

- ¡Nero! – lo sostuvo con sus manos, obligándolo a detenerse y mirarla a los ojos. – Eres hermoso.

- ¡Ay, ya!

Concluyo la misión: Subir pantalones y Miku se vio obligada a sosegarse.

- ¿Cómo es que…?

- No preguntes.

Nero no se atrevía a hacerle frente, pese a que Miku solo deseaba ver su rostro, tan atrevido y carmesí. Se ocultaba los labios con la palma de la mano, justo debajo de su nariz.

- Eres una pervertida.

- Lo sé.

- Eso ha sido demasiado, ¿sabes?

- Lo sé, fue excelente.

Se volteo, dedicándole una mirada más que avergonzada, enojada y se marcho de allí, siendo seguido por Miku y sus locos elogios.

Y no solo fue esa vez que lo encontró en pleno espectáculo. Diez días después, bienvenido sea el martes. Nero se vio inquieto durante toda la tarde, se movía de un lado para otro como si algo le molestara. Dante se fijo en este aspecto pero decidió dejarlo a rienda suelta, mientras que Miku, indiscutiblemente lo seguía a todos lados. Salió más de una vez a _dar una vuelta _que consistía en rodear la manzana seguidas veces. Cuando el reloj anuncio las 8:40, Nero regreso y se trancó en su habitación a complacerse a sí mismo. Estaba desesperado y no le alcanzó a asegurarse de que nadie se fijaría en que estaría haciendo. Esta vez hasta Dante se dio cuenta y fue el blanco perfecto para el dialogo esquizofrénico entre este y Miku. El valioso rumor recorrió los oídos de Trish y Lady, también.

Nero siempre sabe cómo volver un día inánime en uno completamente anime.

**xxxxxx**

Faltaban tres minutos para las 7:00 pm. El local solo se encontraba con las personas denominadas como Nero, Miku y Dante, esparcidos por diferentes rincones de allí. Dante en su habitación leía un libro de chistes negros, se podría decir que estaba entrenando para el futuro. El aura de su aislamiento era sumamente espesa, imposible de zanjar con la más filosa espada, por lo que nadie rondaba por esos sectores.

Por otro lado, el joven Nero después de completar uno de sus juegos más recientes, bajó las escaleras para ver que le depara el aburrimiento. Al entrar en la estancia del salón principal, en el mueble del costado se veía un cabello azul, tan largo que tocaba el suelo al estar dispensado en el mango. Se acercó para comprobar su actividad, observando desde arriba. Estaba acostada, con unos audífonos ocupando sus orejas, parecía moverse como si algo le molestara… o gustaba. Se presionaba los labios con sus manos, tal vez opacando un grito. Nero no pudo más y la inquietud de _qué demonios estaba escuchando_ le ganó. Le arrebató los audífonos ahora escuchando él, el sonido.

Se escuchaba una conversación entre dos voces masculinas y el sonido de las ropas siendo... ¿arrebatadas? _Detente_, gritó uno de ellos, y el otro pareció ignorarle y esta vez el sonido de un zipper invadió los tímpanos del joven, luego algo viscoso y el audio emitido por la piel cuando producían fuerte contacto.

Fue muy rápido... No lo pensó bien para entregarle los auriculares a su dueña quien esperaba un poco divertida y sorprendida, ahora al pie de él.

- ¿Q-que es eso?

- Un CD drama. – respondió apaciguando la mortífera sonrisa que amenazaba con invadir sus cuerdas vocales.

- ¿S-s-son dos chicos?

- Si.

Al parecer sus plegarias fueron contestadas y Dante iluminó la estancia con su presencia, tan fragante como de costumbre.

- ¿Qué hacen pimpollos?

- No mucho. – contestó la joven, anunciándole que _si_ hacían algo mediante aquella sonrisa.

- Oh. – se cruzó de brazos esperando descifrar la situación y así reírse el también.

_¿Qué habrá hecho Nero esta vez? _

El caza demonios menor le arrebató de nuevo el artefacto de las manos a Miku y se colocó al recién llegado. Este comprendió y se dedico a escuchar. Miku estaba tranquila pues... ¿Qué mas podría suceder?

- Oh, yaoi. – dijo al instante simulando una sonrisa atrevida.

- ¿Yaoi? – preguntó Nero, alejándose de él.

- No querrás saber, nene. – Dante devolvió el objeto y Miku le sonrió. Dante, por supuesto, aunque no lo deseaba, leyó aquella curvatura de labios y le devolvió con un guiño.

- Dime, viejo… Espera… ¿Qué traman ustedes? – los miro a ambos, curvando la esquina de sus labios en una risa que parecía intrigante y un poco negligente. Miku sintió que se burlaba.

- ¿Quieres saber, Nero? – le preguntó el adulto, acentuando el tono notoriamente.

- Si.

- Digamos que es… cuando dos personas, del sexo masculino, deciden jugar… a las espaditas. – Miku estalló en carcajadas, tirándose en el mueble.

- ¿Espa…? ¡¿Qué? – le siguió con la mirada, estupefacto e incrédulo.

- Oh, ¿entendiste?

- Claro que si… Espaditas… - abrió los ojos cristalinos como platos, disminuyendo el tono de voz, absorto en la sorpresa.

_Qué cosas hacia Miku en su tiempo libre..._

- No te vayas a voltear, eh. – le sugirió el mayor, gracioso, cruzado de brazos a unos metros de el.

- ¿Y-yo? ¡Claro que no! – negó avergonzado.

- Me refería a caerte, nene. – sintió odio ante aquel personaje por haber provocado que dijera algo fuera de contexto.

- Nene, pene, nene, pene. – tarareó Miku, acostada en el sofá. Dante soltó una risita leyendo su intuición.

- Que...

- Ciertamente, rima. – observó el adulto, como si ya no fuera obvio.

- Ustedes están locos.

- Yo no. ¿Tu si, Dante? – se erguió en el sofá para ver a ambos hombres por el espaldar.

- No lo creo.

- Dios...

- Hasta religioso y todo el chaval. ¿Te dio tan fuerte la noticia? – esto empezaba a convertirse en un tornado incrustado en la sien, penetrando en la mente de Nero.

_¿Qué… noticia? _

- … ¿darte cuenta?

_¿Darme cuenta… de qué? _

**xxxxxx**

Tres semanas y las vacaciones de invierno se vieron sometidas a un riguroso final, que influyó condensamente en la joven peli azul. Sus visitas disminuyeron a dos por semana, con suerte tres para no afectarle en su vida como estudiante quizás tan buena para categorizar como ejemplar. Pero esto no afectó en que mantuviera el contacto con el cazademonios adulto tan a flote que parecía nada hubiera retorcido lo normal. Se comunicaban mediante el aparato electrónico, celular. La joven sucumbió a un trabajo de medio tiempo para lidiar con las altas tarifas que este aparato le había causado últimamente; le informaba sobre todos su movimientos y dezmases de él, para su compañero cazademonios.

Luego de otras pocas semanas se vio el resultado de las palabras contundentes de Miku influenciando en Nero; ahora veía a Dante de manera revocable, distinta. Sus sonrisas atrevidas y roces le afectaban más y lo confundían ligeramente. Se preguntó si esto se debía a su nuevo hallazgo al placer, pero no. Dante siempre había despertado en el este sentimiento incomodo incluso si él no era _gay_. Y no es que lo fuera, pero solo Dante despertaba estas cosas en el, solo él. Y por supuesto Dante aprovecho este cambio para finalizar la última fase del plan de Miku… y disfrutar un ratito con el menor.

- Siento que comienzo a sudar hasta la pizza. – se quejo el adulto, sintiendo varias gotas de sudor rodarle por el torso desnudo y la espalda. Volteó hacia Nero quien se encontraba tendido en el suelo como una estrella. - ¿Quieres tomarte un baño conmigo?

Antes de que Dante hablase, Nero agarró un puñado de aire y por culpa de sus palabras súbitas lo soltó en una toz.

- Qué cosas dices... – se reincorporo, erguido para mirarle.

- Ya sabes… – cruzó ambos pies en el escritorio y agarro un abanico de mano que encontró por ahí para empezar a proporcionarse aire. – Tu, yo… agua…

Nero le fulminó con la mirada y Dante sonrió.

Hacía mucho calor y sus ataques sensuales parecían aumentar la temperatura que ya hacía en la atmosfera. Dante estaba en sus pantalones y zapatos habituales, pues acababa de regresar de una misión y Nero por igual a excepción de que traía su camisa. Las gabardinas parecían ser sus enemigas en esos momentos y no querían siquiera tocar aquella tela calienta e incómoda.

- Anda, mi baño es bien espacioso, _bebe_. – si estaba en plan "bebe" todo empeoraba.

- Ni de bromas, viejo. – se sonrojó pero lo disimuló desviando la vista. Se levantó y recostó de la pared, fingiendo una pose guay. – Y no me llames _bebe_.

No supo cuando cambió la atmosfera pero se prescindía un ámbito de guerra. Dante miro a Nero y este le miro a él, ambos sabían el porqué de estas miradas. Transcurrieron tres largos segundos para que Nero despistara como rayo a las escaleras y tomar el baño común. Se le escapo de los brazos. Nero creyó que esa mirada significaba _iré por ti_, pero no, solo era un estimulo para que el corriera de allí. Ganó.

Nero sintió la victoria tan dulce que no se preocupó si tenía todos los utensilios necesarios para tomar un baño digno. Pues tenía todo, excepto shampoo y lo más importante, una toalla con la cual salir. Se enjabonó y restregó pero cuando llego la hora del shampoo, flaqueó. No estaba, no había señas de shampoo y fue cuando se recordó que hace dos días se agotó y la reserva estaba… en la despensa, en la cocina.

- ¡Que mierdas! – maldijo, echando la cabeza para atrás mientras el agua de la regadera le caía en el rostro.

_Tock, tock. _

El corazón se le paro por una milésima y volteó a donde provenía el ruido, sin moverse.

- ¿No te hace falta algo, nene? – precisamente una toalla limpia y tan fresca que provocaba regocijarse en ella y un shampoo tan nuevo que hasta la etiqueta mantenía, jugaban en las manos de Dante.

Maldijo una, dos, tres, diez veces.

- No, lárgate. – le gritó.

- Acá tengo una toalla y un _Head&Shoulders_ nuevecito. ¿Estás seguro?

¿Una toalla?

El menor abrió la cortina para comprobar el mango donde se supone debería existir una toalla, preferiblemente azul cielo. No estaba. Casi tembló.

_Mier…_

El sonido de unas llaves siendo zarandeadas, acaricio las orejas de Nero, a pesar del ruido del agua cayendo a fuerza. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Fue muy tarde cuando se percató de que Dante estaba abriendo el llavín para entrar. Instintivamente, se cubrió sus genitales con las manos, avergonzado y casi temblando, sin querer observar a través de esas cortinas. Las llaves tocaron el suelo siendo arrojadas despreocupadamente por Dante, quien ya se hacía cerrando de nuevo.

- ¡¿Qué estas haciendo? – gritó enojado y desesperado.

- Te traigo esto, nene, no seas ingrato. – se burló.

- ¡Pues ya, sal!

Puso la toalla limpia en la agarradera pero no se desprendió del shampoo. Se acercó a la cortina y por la esquina de la pared que dividía estas, provocando una zanja, metió el brazo allí con intenciones de pasarle el producto.

Nero se crispó al ver aquel brazo.

- ¡Lárgate, viejo bastardo!

- Solo tómalo.

Tragó saliva y se armó de valor para tomar aquello. Extendió la mano, temblando pero gravísimo error; cuando tocó aquella piel saludable, la mano soltó el producto y agarró la de él. El joven soltó un grito y cerró los ojos sin saber lo que le aguardaba, para cuando los abrió ya tenía compañía, allí en el agua.

- Que bien se siente. – anunció el adulto, dejando recaer toda el agua fría en su cuerpo fornido y masculino.

El menor costó de dos minutos para reproducir todo y darse cuenta de que estaba metido en el baño con el señor Dante Sparda, Dios Sexual.

- D-da… - ni se dio cuenta de que ya no se cubría ninguna parte del cuerpo y que solo estaba allí viendo como el mayor se refrescaba en la regadera. Eufórico, atónito, anonadado, atontado, incrédulo... - ¡¿Qué haces? – le pregunto por fin.

- Tomo una ducha… contigo. – le sonrió, casi visible por el agua que cubría los ojos de Nero.

Nero hizo señas de salir pero los brazos, imanes de Dante lo arrastraron de vuelta, sosteniendo por detrás.

- No sea aguafiestas, nene, quédate un rato.

Nero luchaba con todas sus ganas por salir de allí y de esos brazos cuando… _ups_. Al Nero estar tan inquieto, las manos de Dante perdieron un poco de resistencia y una se resbaló, quien sabe inconsciente o a propósito, a la parte más sensible del cuerpo virgen del muchacho. Pero en cambio de disculparse o apartarse, Dante sostuvo aquel miembro, casi con intenciones de masturbarlo.

- Pero que tenemos aquí. – sonrió decidido.

Al sentir su parte trasera el cuerpo de Dante, sintió aquello también. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba también desnudo y aquello le hostigaba el trasero casi hostilmente. Que crueldad.

- Suel..ta-

Se ruborizó en grandiosa cantidad, peleando con aquellos brazos que ahora querían brindarle placer. Dante se echó para atrás, aun sosteniendo el cuerpo de Nero y permitió la pared ser su resorte más confiable. Le besó el cuello y acarició el estomago; Nero inconscientemente dejo de pelear y empezó a gemir. Le entregó su cuerpo virgen a aquellas manos quien lo acariciaban acompañadas de frenéticas gotas de agua. Dante se estaba dejando llevar demasiado, pero qué más da, si deseaba eufóricamente a Nero, ese cuerpo tan blanco y pulcro de él.

- Esto será divertido. – le susurró al oído.

Masturbó el miembro de su acompañante, provocando retorcerlo de placer en su pecho y casi gimiéndole en los labios. Al parecer su inconciente rogaba porque jamas terminara aquel delicado y aspero roce.

- D-dante…

- Oh, Nero, eres tan flexible. – lo alagó, al ver que tanto su cuerpo se tensaba.

- Ah…

El hecho de que la intención principal era tomar un baño, se le había escapado de las manos convirtiéndose en esta situación… repentina. Ya no sentían calor a pesar de estar tan cerca, juntos y excitados. Estaban mojados literalmente, metafóricamente, sexualmente, físicamente y posiblemente todos los _mentes_.

- ¿Te gusta, nene? – inquirió sensualmente, con un tono que parecía ser de tela de seda que descendía de todo su cuerpo.

- S-si

Aquel miembro quien también estaba erecto, le rozaba la ranura trasera varias veces, enloqueciéndolo en gozo. Quería que lo tomara de una vez mientras que aquellas manos hacían la función de brindarle placer, que haga todo a la misma vez; masturbaba, de arriba abajo y de abajo arriba, con suma delicadez para no dañar su perfecta textura corporal. Le lamia el cuello y ovulo de la oreja, haciéndolo casi llorar en tanto deleite. Puro desgaste de agua.

Se anunció el éxtasis con el último gemido que los azoró a ambos en la pared. Un gemido tan sonoro que invadió y regocijo los oídos del mayor.

_Hnng _

El liquido espeso y viscoso le lleno toda la mano al señor atrevido, consecuencia de tanta espera de esas precisas manos le rozaran la piel, a él y solo a él. Le palmeó el glande dos veces para que todo terminara de gotear, lo que Nero gimió de nuevo, cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

- Eso… - dijo cuando ya todo pareció ceder en su mano y se mezclaba con el agua desapareciendo. Abrazó la cintura de su acompañante y le besó el cuello, crispándole la piel nuevamente. Incluso sintió frío. – Tienes que lavarte el cabello, bebe. – le dijo al oído dulcemente.

Nero abrió los ojos de golpe, cayendo en la realidad, deshaciendo aquella escena que tomo su vida y raciocinio en persona. Se volteó hacia el culpable, avergonzado, con los labios ligeramente abiertos como si fuera a decir algo o sorprendido.

Dante le miró esperando a que dijera algo.

- No sé-

- Lo sé. – le cortó, consciente de que el joven no sabía que decir precisamente. – Te lavare el pelo, estate quietecito. – le sonrió y Nero obedeció por culpa de la alegría estúpida que lo abordaba en su interior.

Ambos terminaron de ducharse y el baño fue desocupado, enredando aquella habitación con un aroma de _Head&Shoulders_ _for men, hair endurance_, muy agradable.

Dante salió desnudo, empapando todo el suelo, siendo contemplado por el menor, quien trataba de disimularlo mientras se ajustaba su toalla, pintado en rojo. Dante se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse, pero dejo la puerta a la par, para que cierta persona disfrutara del espectaculo que el protagonizaba sin necesidad de llevar vestuario.

- Es que no tienes vergüenza… viejo… - le regañó Nero, sin soltar la toalla debajo de su cintura.

- Supongo que la perdí desde que vives conmigo. – aquella respuesta le asestó en la resistencia y por efectos de esta y de toda el agua que le invadio previamente, se le nubló un poco la vista.

Se alejó de la entrada de su habitación para dirigirse a la de el, pero Dante noto su flaquencia y caminó hacia el para sostenerlo… por la tela que le cubría una parte de su cuerpo volviendo el agarre debil.

- Hagamos el segundo round aquí.

- ¿Segundo q-

Dante le atrajo a sí para besarlo, casi roerle los labios con fuerza.

Que sutil resultó aquel beso que lo debilitó completamente, recayendo en sus brazos como si fuera un muñeco sin vida, pero sin dejar de articular el musculo de su boca para entrelazarse con la del mayor. No dejaron de besarse pues Dante, le entró a la habitación, trancó la puerta y lo tiro en su cama. Las sabanas sintieron el agua y la absorbieron automáticamente de sus cuerpos, permitiéndole estar secos temporalmente.

Le besó las mejillas, cuello, pecho, abdomen y alrededores de su parte genital. La toalla culminó con ceder ante la abertura que había hecho Dante para dejar relucir el miembro del menor. Este le rodeo con los brazos, ansiando mas de sus besos arrebatadores y caricias estranguladoras.

- Esto… no…

- ¿No qué? – le inquirió Dante, elevando la vista para mirarle el rostro, mientras acariciaba con su aliento el miembro del joven, erecto otra vez.

- Ya… - dijo de nuevo ocultando su rostro y tratando de apartarse de la cárcel que le formaban los brazos del adulto.

- ¿Te importaría terminar una de tus oraciones, cariño? No soy adivina. – refutó, sarcásticamente.

Nero estaba ocupado pues buscaba una salida de aquella cómoda cama, quería pero temía perder más que lo que ya perdió. Cuando se vio libre, quiso escapar escabulléndose entre los brazos de Dante pero estos le acostaron en la cama de nuevo.

- No te vas a ningún lado, nene. – le avisó, colocándolo de nuevo debajo de él, mirándole aquellos ojos tan tiernos y azules. – No hay lubricante, espero no te importe.

Pues claro que le importaba si esa monstruosidad iba a penetrarle el trasero. Frunció el ceño, y Dante se rio para luego besarle. Sus lenguas se buscaron con familiaridad, enganchándose y seduciéndose una con la otra, Nero gimiendo casi sin respiración y Dante queriendo encontrar una fuente por donde provocarle más gemidos al menor.

Tras tomar el miembro de su adorable acompañante en sus manos y acariciar la punta intencionalmente más, que todas las articulaciones de Nero se enredaran en su cuerpo, Dante se posicionó para penetrar aquel orificio repentinamente mojado. Sin querer dejar de besarle, le avisó rosando la punta de su amigo simpático con esta cavidad y Nero se retorció de placer. Se despegó de los labios del adulto para jadear arqueando la espalda y con otro gemido que pareció más bien un grito, Dante le penetró.

- Al fin. – su voz se vio afectada por la fuerza que había ejercido, pero esto solo hizo enloquecer mas a Nero. _Oh, si_.

- ¡Dante! – le gritó, siendo esto lo que anunciaría las emboscadas del caza demonios.

Gemía y gemía, sin dejar de ser un hombre, aunque fuera uno que le estuviera provocando sosegadores gemidos.

- Eso, Nero… Me gusta. – ¿acaso trataba de matarlo con ese tono tan… irresistible? - ¿A ti te gusta, nene?

- S-si. – contestó de inmediato, como si tal respuesta fuera tan evidente que sería inútil esperar contestar.

- ¿Si _que_?

- ¡Si, m-me gusta! – le gritó, despedazando sus cabellos aun mojados.

- Así me gusta. – le lamió el pezón, provocando un exquisito_ Ah_. – Sabes delicioso.

- ¡Dante! – sentía que ya casi llegaba, estaba al borde.

- Deja te ayudo un poco, nene. – sin detener las severas emboscadas, le masturbó el miembro a su adorable pareja que se retorcía en las sabanas blancas desmarañándolas y desorganizando todo que estuviera a su alcance.

Esto remató a Nero, no tardo 10 segundos en llegar al orgasmo, descomponiendo todo en un gemido, el más fuerte que jamás salió de su pecho. Dante le alcanzó con 12 segundos después.

Cayó a su lado, con los ojos cerrados y respiración descontrolada, aferrando el cuerpo de Nero en su regazo, respirando su aroma.

- Eso me ha dejado noqueado, cariño. - jadeó pocas veces mientras le hurgaba la piel con caricias. – Pegas fuerte.

La habitación estaba repleta de los aromas que procedían ambos hombres, recientemente frescos gracias al lujoso baño que se dieron el acto de prolongar.

Incapaz de decir algo puesto que aun flotaba en ese cielo donde Dante lo depositó, anonado. Pero estaba tan rojo como la gabardina que Dante acostumbraba a usar. Hundió su rostro en el pecho de Dante y sin remediar en ello quedo dormido, Dante vencido, repitió la misma acción, sin soltar aquel cuerpecito tan calientito.

¿Quién lo diría?

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con esta sabana? – se rascó la cabeza deteniendo la mirada en aquella mancha incrustada en la sabana de seda que vestía su cama.

Nero se volteó para ver a que Dante se refería; observó e instintivamente se ruborizó. La mancha era bastante grande. Despistando lo desarreglada que se encontraba la cama del cazademonios, la mancha era un tanto evidente y posiblemente permanente. Tardo unos segundos en avanzar a la entrada puesto que se quedó ensimismado en lo elegante que caía el pelo de Dante sin sobrepasar su nuca. Estaba elegantemente recogido hacia atrás debido a lo húmedo que aun se encontraba, quería tocárselo, como si le dijera _ven_, que hermoso… _Espera, ¡no!_

Se llevo las manos a la cadera meditando en retirar las sabanas o no. Sintió por unos momentos la presencia del menor allí y se volteó a la izquierda.

- Chaval, mira la mancha te has dejado en mis sabanas favoritas. – se quejó, estrechando la comisura de sus labios.

- ¿Y-yo? Pero si fuiste tú quien escurrió todo eso ahí. Parecías una manguera. – le refutó este, sonriéndole sínicamente pero claramente avergonzado. Se acordó del pequeño incidente que le ocurrió mientras se cambiaba. Unos restos de semen ajeno aun discernían en su trasero cuando estuvo a punto de colocarse la prenda interior y cuando levanto la pierna estos se escurrieron por su muslo y pierna hasta caer…_Que incomodo._

- Preferiría un cañón, pero está bien. Es cierto que eyacule más que tu, ya tu lo habías hecho, no me habías dejado chance y pues salió todo eso.

- Eres un bastardo…

- Anda, que estuviste maravilloso. – le extendió los brazos como si lo apuntara. – _Si, me gusta._ – recitó las anteriores palabras del menor. – Eso me ha dejado sorprendido, nene.

- Maldito… - se abalanzó contra él, efectivamente para golpearle, pero este vio el acto venir y esquivó con gracia.

- No te enojes, cariño, que a mí me ha encantado. – le sonrió con malicia.

- Calla-

Se vio interrumpido por el estruendo que hizo el celular de Dante al sonar. Miro a todos lados buscando de donde procedía el ruido pero no hallaba nada, en cambio, Dante, se dirigió perfectamente hacia el artefacto, observó la pantalla de mala gana pero al ver de quien se trataba sonrió.

- Lindura, ya te extrañaba. – dijo mientras caminaba espontáneamente a la salida de la habitación, dejando a Nero boquiabierto y chispeando.

Medijo unos escasos minutos, recomponiéndose y tratando de olvidar el enojo anterior pero al darse cuenta de qué recientemente sucedía, esto fue sustituido por miedo. Sintió un vuelco gigantesco al corazón y repasó la situación.

_El dijo "Lindura". _

A pesar de poner apodos románticos a casi todo el mundo que tenía conocimiento, hasta ahora Dante solo llamaba así a una pequeña persona…

Corrió a la salida y hasta el salón escaleras abajo encontrándose con un Dante cómodamente extendido en el sofá, al teléfono. Era tarde…

- Hubo dos rounds, el primero fue en la ducha y el segundo… oh, el segundo… ups, te dejo, lindura, apareció Nero y no se ve feliz.


End file.
